


Firebird

by skyglass_knife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Inspired by Music, References to Depression, Single Parent Harry, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: After his wife's death, Harry starts to fade. He struggles, for James, but he knows he's slipping. One day, he turns left instead of right when getting coffee.





	Firebird

Harry Potter left his apartment, pulling on a tattered jacket. He heads to the elevator and presses the button for the lobby. Harry leans against the railing, staring at his reflection in the mirrored wall. The elevator dings and he jerks out of his reverie, heading for the old, scratched up minivan in a corner of the parking lot. A faint drizzle falls from the sky, making sure his clothes are soaked by the time he gets inside the car.

Harry looks out of the window at the grey city for a moment, then starts up his car. He pulls out of the lot, turns left and pulls into the nearest Starbucks. Harry walks inside and stops for a moment, staring at fiery red hair. The girl turns and almost drops the cup she's holding. Harry strides up to his old friend, the girl he'd had a crush on before she moved halfway across the country when he was 13. "...Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"


End file.
